Hate Can Mean Love Too
by MitsukoLightChild
Summary: Sakura is rich, talented, an over-achiver. Sasuke is wild, sexy, sly. When their parents decide to get married, the two will have to learn to get along. Love or Hate?
1. Good News?

"Come back next summer, Sasuke-kun!"

A pink haired beauty was waving excitedly towards a gloomy raven haired boy.

"I'll miss you Sakura-chan…you better come back too." the seven year-old replied.

The two young kids went their separate ways, turning back every few minutes to meet each other's eyes with a smile.

The six year-old girl got into a slick black limousine, while the boy got into a used Nissan.

_Neither of them came back the next summer._

_0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00oo0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0oo0o0o00o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Sakura-chan, please meet me in my study._

A perfectly manicured finger pressed the button on the intercom. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Otou-chan."

The sixteen year-old finished her four page essay and saved it into her computer.

"There," she exhaled, "now to see what Otou-chan wants to talk to me about."

Sakura stood from the fluffy pink chair in front of the white computer furniture. She softly closed her hot pink laptop and walked out of the room, her delicate feet barely touching the ground; the mark of a dancer.

_I wonder what Otou-chan wants to speak to me about_, though the pretty girl. She turned the corner of the long hallway and came to face with the dark French doors of the most important room in Haruno Manor, her father's study.

She knocked on the door softly, her feet rubbing the back of her shins in anxiety, dying to know what was so important that her father wanted to talk to her in his _study_.

"Come in." a warm voice welcomed her.

Sakura entered the well-furnished room, walking in a straight line to where her father stood.

"Please, darling, sit down."

She sat down quietly, never meeting her father's eyes. Many minutes of silence passed, until Sakura finally looked up and spoke.

She moved her soft curls away from her face and whispered curiously, "Otou-chan, what do you want us to speak about?"

He looked at everything but her eyes, and then replied.

"Sakura-chan, I am getting married to Mikoto-san."

Sakura was shocked. _Why? WHY?_, her mind screamed, while her body remained motionless.

She looked at her father, fighting back her tears. "Otou-chan, if she will make you happy, fill your life with joy, and never hurt you, I accept and support your decision."

He smiled at her weakly and reached out his hand to stroke her hair.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan; you truly are the best daughter I could ever have."

She smiled back, her smile never truly touching her eyes.

"May I be excused?" she muttered.

He sensed the sadness in her voice and let her go.

"Thank you, Otou-chan." She bowed out of the room calmly, but as soon as the doors where closed, she let the tears drop from her eyes and into her rosy cheeks.

She pressed her body against the wall and sobbed uncontrollably, thoughts rushing through her head. She got up slowly, tears still streaming down her face and ran to her room.

The intercom sounded in an empty room.

_Dinner with them is tomorrow at 8._

_Them?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moonlight shone directly on the black haired teen. It seemed like a spotlight, a sign saying, _'Look at me, Worship me, Hate me.'_

He crossed the street carelessly, cars honking at him, people in cars talking.

"Look at him," two older women yelled in a car, "what a disgrace! If he was my son, I would have thrown him out of my house!"

"Ohhhh! He is so gorgeous! He is definitely a god I would worship!" a mob of girls giggled in a coffee shop.

"What a fag. Look at those clothes, he's a fucking asshole." commented three beefy guys, drowning in jealousy.

Sasuke knew what they were thinking, but he didn't care. He was _Sasuke_. Every girl's dream, every guy's nightmare.

He got to the other side of the street and walked towards the shiny black motorcycle. He pulled the red helmet over his head and started the bike. It roared to life and he took off.

_'Honey, I have great news!'_ she had told him, _'Hurry home, we need to talk. See you at home, sweetie!_'

He had smiled when she said that. He loved to see his mother happy; good news didn't come so often to them.

He had never met his father, and after his 7th summer, life had been tough for Itachi (his brother), his mom, and him.

He reached his home, forgetting about the hard times. Everything was better now; his mother had a sushi bar, and life had gotten to be good.

"Mother, I'm home!" he settled his helmet next to the door, took off his shoes and walked into the house.

He stepped into the dining room and found a plate of Okonomiyaki, his favorite food, on the table. His mother stepped in as he sat down.

Her beauty was unmistaken; her dark eyes surrounded by thick, long lashes, porcelain skin, pink lips…

Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her cheeks were flushed from the heat in the kitchen. She kissed his cheek and sat down beside him.

"Honey," she started, "this may be a little sudden, but I'm getting married!"

He chocked; _sudden? Sudden?! She just met him! __I__ don't even know him!_

He didn't say a word about what he said, but instead plastered a smile on his face.

"That's, um, nice."

"Honey, I know it's very, very sudden, but I love him."

"Its okay mom, I get it. Don't worry, it's fine."

She smiled slightly and thanked him.

"I'll be upstairs." Sasuke climbed the stairs two at a time, anxious to get out of the awkward-feeling room.

He didn't notice his mother's voice: _We are having dinner with them tomorrow._

_Them?_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	2. Siblings

Short red silk kimono

4 inch black pumps

Red lipstick

Glossy pink hair

She was ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Black skinnies

Red t-shirt

Black high-tops

Sexy black hair

…he wasn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura got into her Aston Martin, her pink rhinestoned Sidekick clutched in her hand.

_Call._

_Scroll down._

_Call him._

_Dial tone._

_A voice._

"Mushi mushi."

"Konichiwa, Sai-san"

"Hello, beautiful"

_Blush._

"Are you going to be able to practice with me tomorrow?"

"Anything for you."

_Pause._

_Start the car, stupid!_

So she did.

"At what time should I be at the studio?"

"Is six okay?"

_Check._

"Yes, I'll see you there."

"I can't wait to see that pretty face."

_Melt._

"Bye, Sai-san."

"Bye."

_Sigh._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Speed._

A phenomenon. Gives you a rush; Sasuke enjoyed it.

He arrived at his mother's restaurant. _Sushi, in __Japan__. Well, at least Mother is actually __good__ at it._

He opened the door and stepped in.

_God._

_Beauty._

_Help me._

She sat there, in a red silk kimono.

_So short._

He just wanted to stick his hand up her dress and-

_No._

_Don't think that way, _he thought to himself.

He approached her.

_Oh, god._

She looked up. Beautiful green eyes met dark ones.

Sasuke stretched out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

She was stretching out her hand at him, but then stopped.

She looked at him strangely, but then smiled.

"Good evening, _brother_."

_Broken._

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Sasuke! You know exactly what I'm talking about. I am your mother's fiancé's daughter, Haruno Sakura."

He stood there, dumbstruck.

"Well?"

He came back.

"Um, hi." No girl had ever made him look like this; stupid, speechless, paralyzed.

Sakura stretched her hand out again.

Sasuke looked down at her hand.

Red nails. Perfect… and sexy.

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Well, aren't you a flirt. I thought the golden rule was that you couldn't flirt with your sister."

Sasuke smirked. He was going to _love_ his new sister.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He was hot.

But she couldn't let him know that she thought that.

"You're the flirt here. Look at that dress. You better go change little sis."

"Little sis?" she laughed. "Aren't we feeling a little too comfortable?"

He put his hand on her leg and stroked it. "With you, yes." he replied, smirking.

She laughed and put her hand on his. Gently, she pulled it upwards and under her dress.

Sasuke quickly pulled away.

"Not as tough as we pretend to be, huh?"

Defeated, he sulked while she laughed.

"So, Otou-chan is coming with Mikoto-san, right?"

Sasuke half-nodded, but was still angry.

"Oh, Sasuke, perk up. I know you're the guy who makes girls swoon and sigh just by walking by, but you don't have to whine about it."

Just as he was about to speak, their parents stepped in.

_Mikoto-san is beautiful,_ thought Sakura, _look at that face, and her eyes! Oh, and she has a great figure._

"I see you are already here." Mikoto said.

Sakura bowed, giving Sasuke a great view of her behind, purposely.

"Konichiwa, Mikoto-san. I'm Sakura."

Mikoto smiled and bowed back.

"Well then, who's hungry?"

Sakura raised her hand immediately; she hadn't had sushi in years, in her house, she was always eating foreign food.

They all sat down.

The life changing evening was about to begin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Rehersals, Tardiness, and Boners!

_Her lips are so soft._

He kissed them eagerly, almost devouring them.

She moaned into his mouth.

He pressed his body against hers, earning a whimper from her, turning him on.

She laced her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

He opened his eyes.

_Alarm._

Sasuke woke up, his boxers containing his erection.

_Pink hair?_

_Sakura-chan,_ he realized.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Alarm._

_Yawn._

Sakura woke up perfect, even though she was tired.

Black knee-high socks.

Short pleaded skirt.

Long sleeved, V-neck sweater.

She let her hair go loose and around her face, all the way down to her lower back.

She was about ready to go, leaving two hours early for her play rehearsal.

"Sakura-chan, did you leave yet?"  
She turned around.

"No, Otou-chan, do you need anything?" she responded into the intercom.

"Yes, please, come downstairs."

"I'm on my way."

She picked up her checkered backpack and walked down to hear more 'good news'.

She picked up her lunch from the modern kitchen and went into the front room to meet her dad.

She sat, holding her cup of tea, waiting.

_Thump._

"Father?"

A figure appeared.

A person with dark hair approached her, dressed in a uniform for her school.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey princess."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Your daddy is getting married to Mother, which means I now live _here_."

The world collapsed around Sakura. Mikoto-san, a lovely person, was welcomed to live here, but _Sasuke_! He seemed pretty nice at first, but during the dinner, Sakura realized he wasn't as nice as he seemed.

She kept her cool though.

"Well, see you in school."

Sakura snatched up her white high-tops from next to the door.

She walked out of the house, furious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Sakura finished.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Sai replied.

"Oh beautiful! Beautiful! Sai, connect with her, you two are in love, but your love is prohibited. Feel the need for her!" commented Mrs. Kolvatiz, the drama teacher. "Let's go down further."

Sakura started again.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word, would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo doff thy name, and for thy name which is no part of thee, take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word, call me but love and I'll be baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"What man art thou, that thus bescreened in night so stumblest on my counsel?

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

_Ring._

"No cell phones in the theater!" Mrs. Kolvatiz complained.

_Ring._

"Turn that off! NOW!" she shrieked.

"Mrs. Kolvatiz," Sakura said in mid-ring, "that's your phone…"

Mrs. Kolvatiz turned deep red. She pulled the phone out of her bag and ran out of the auditorium.

Sakura and Sai laughed uncontrollably, until Sakura realized they only had fifteen minutes left.

"Why don't we start from: Saints do not move though grant for prayers' sake?" Sakura asked.

Sai smirked; he knew what she was talking about.

"Well then, start."

"Saints do not move though grant for prayers' sake." Sakura started.

"Then move not while my prayers' effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sins from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Sakura leaned in to kiss Sai, and as their lips were about to meet-

"Hey, so you guys rehearsin'?"

Sai looked up, leaving Sakura hanging in mid-air.

"What are you doing here!?" Sakura yelled.

"You know him?" Sai asked.

"She's my little sister." Sasuke cut in with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled as she picked up her bag and stormed out of the auditorium.

"So, you know where room 2C is?"

Sai just rolled his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ino flipped her golden blond hair over her shoulder.

"So I heard there is a new student…" she commented, "Hinata, I want you to find out more about him."

"I-I'm not so su-sure about that, Ino. What if h-he doesn't want to get ha-harassed?"

The blond rolled her eyes at the shy girl. _Useless idiot. _

Her gum popped between her teeth as she chewed, giving Ino an even more bratty appearance.

"Look, the bell's gonna ring soon, and I'm not going to talk about this anymore, Hinata. Are you in or out?"

Hinata's gray eyes stared at Ino's cold, blue ones.

"Well?" Ino asked impatiently.

The blue haired girl gave up. "F-fine."

Ino gave a smile of triumph just as the bell rang.

Kakashi came through the door, closing it behind him.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Kakashi-sensei!" the class responded enthusiastically.

Sakura barged through the door, late for the first time in her whole life.

Ino couldn't help but smile. _You're getting it now!_

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei! But I was doing a rehearsal, and then Sasuke-san came in, and-"

"Okay, Haruno, you won't be punished this time. Now who is Sasuke?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at the thought of him.

"He's the new student at the school, and my new…brother." she managed to choke out before slumping into her seat.

As she said that, there was yet another interruption.

Sasuke made his dramatic entrance, entering carelessly, his uniform 'Sasuke-fied', tie hanging loosely around his neck, the neck of his shirt turned upwards, and his sleeves rolled up.

The girls sighed as he introduced himself. _Uchiha Sasuke._

_Perfect, _thought Ino with a smirk,_ just perfect._

"Sorry I'm late, sensei, but I didn't know where room 2C was."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _Baka._

Sasuke spotted her sitting there, her cleavage showing clearly.

_God, Sasuke! Don't look! _

He felt an erection coming, and decided it was better to sit.

_Awesome,_ thought Sakura grimly, _my 'brother' is in my class, I got to class late, and I didn't get my kiss! What else could go wrong?_

…_Damn, I had to go and ask._

_o0o0o0ooo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	4. Threat for a Kiss

"Bye Temari-san!" Sakura yelled as she was walking out to the school parking lot.

Temari waved back as she got into her car.

Sasuke ran after Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"I'm going shopping, and you can't tell me what I can and cannot do, okay?" she replied heatedly.

"Look, your father told me I had to watch out for you, and I really don't wanna go to the mall, so we're going home."

"Its not 'home', at least not for you. I can go wherever I want!"

Sasuke tightened his grip on her wrist, making her whimper.

"Let GO!" she yelled.

"You know what, whatever. Let's go."

Sasuke got on his motorcycle, while Sakura turned on her car.

He followed her to the Aeon mall close to the school.

Sakura got off the car, with Sasuke following right behind her.

"Sakura, are you going to take long?"

She rolled her eyes as he followed her into a clothing store.

He sat, with his face in his hands, waiting, as Sakura tried on dress, after dress, after shirt, after jeans…

"Hey sexy," two guys yelled at Sakura as she came out of the dressing room, "you wanna come with us?" They laughed stupidly at her shocked face.

"Okay, get the hell out of here before I punch your face in." Sasuke said, looking up from his hands.

The once laughing guys were now staring angrily at Sasuke.

"Oh, look! Your little boyfriend is jealous!" they laughed again.

One of them reached up Sakura's dress and groped her.

"Okay, that's it." Sasuke stood up and punched one guy with a right hook and kicked the other one on the side of the head with a round house kick.

Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly, then realized what she was doing and let go, quickly and blushing.

The mall security came into the store and took the two guys out. Sasuke just stood there, while Sakura explained to the security what had happened.

"Okay kid," the security said, "we have to take you too. You couldn't just hurt the idiots; you had to call us in first."

"But-but he just protected me, I mean, you can't take him!"

"Sorry, but the only way I can just let him go is if he is your bodyguard… Oh! I understand, he's your boyfriend!"

Sasuke pressed his lips into a tight line to keep himself from laughing.

"He's not- I mean, oh yeah, he's totally my boyfriend." Sakura said in a monotone.

"You didn't so sure back there, kid. Look, I don't have time to play games, how can I be sure he's your boyfriend?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She approached him slowly, and whispered in his ear, "Um…do you wanna do this?"

He just chuckled.

She put her hand on his cheek. He looked straight into her eyes, heating her with his stare.

Sasuke put his lips on her, and moved his lips softly, even though his instinct told him to just take her there.

Sakura's lips burned as Sasuke's lips moved against hers.

_I can't like him!_ She thought to herself.

Sakura pulled away some seconds later, blushing madly.

The security looked at them suspiciously, but after a few seconds, she left.

Sakura laughed nervously as Sasuke stared down at her.

He pulled her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. "You're a great kisser," he said with a smirk.

Sakura turned away from him and walked back to the dressing room. From behind the closed door, she warned, "If you ever kiss me again without my consent, I'll kill you." Her face was flushed from his kiss and her knees weak. She pulled her uniform back on and pushed past him. "Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke layed on his bed, his arms spread out, thinking. _She turned me down… Me, Uchiha Sasuke._

He got up and walked towards the veranda. His arms were crossed over the railing as he stared out to the city. He passed his hand through his dark hair and walked back to his room.

"It can't be!" he yelled, "She has to be mine." He stormed out of his room, searching for hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry I took so long! I had all this school stuff to worry about and I started an RP with my friend Katelynn, so I didn't have much time! Sowwy!

Mitsuko


End file.
